<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play How Many Days Can I Relive ft. Tommyinnit by Pixelfun20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470057">Let's Play How Many Days Can I Relive ft. Tommyinnit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelfun20/pseuds/Pixelfun20'>Pixelfun20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the L'Manbergians are bros, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Take This Seriously Please, Drabble Series, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, L'manberg War, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Loop, Time Travel, nonsense really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelfun20/pseuds/Pixelfun20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Wilbur Soot and reliving the same war with Tommy and Tubbo is my personal hell."</p><p>OR</p><p>The citizens of L'Manberg, Eret included, end up in a time loop during the L'Manberg war for independence. Shenanigans ensue and sanity is lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All platonic here bois, L'Manberg bros, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of "The Adventures of a Time-Travelling Padawan" by McRai thePrinx on FFN and the "mcyt writing server!" on Discord.<br/>To quote McRai thePrinx:<br/>"Time loops are a phenomenon that occurs because the computer controlling the multiverse, Yggdrasil, crashed. To preserve the universe the administrators set everything on a time loop. Meaning a sort of Groundhog Day situation except... much longer."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1.1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the fourth time Wilbur Soot went to war against Dream, he was starting to get bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time, they’d won after a lot of blood and tears. They’d lost friends and valuables, but in the end they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they’d had each other to thank for doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time, they’d all been confused; they’d actually gone a full day without realizing they’d started the war over again. Then Sapnap had burned down Tubbo’s house in the exact same way he had the first time and everyone had a collective panic attack. Dream ended up winning pretty easily, mostly because Tommy got so overprotective of his disks he refused to part with them and Fundy was convinced he’d gone insane. Half of them ended up dying by the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time, they fought the war again. This time, with knowledge of the future and Eret looping with them and thus not going traitor, the DreamTeam was crushed and L’Manburg won in two weeks flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the fourth time, Wilbur Soot went to war, though, he was starting to get bored, and he wasn’t the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna build a tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked up as he heard Tubbo speak. They were sitting on one of L’Manburg’s walls, most of them laying on the ground to cloud watch, though Eret was perched on the wall’s edge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were supposed to be getting ready for Dream’s attack, but he was still feeling lazy from the nonstop action of the last few months (? Did time really pass if you were repeating it over and over again?) and didn’t really feel like moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Independence didn’t seem so important anymore once you were stuck repeating the war for it over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Fundy hummed, turning over lazily. Wilbur could hear Tubbo shrug, his coat shifting against the wall below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to build a big tower,” he said by way of explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun,” Tommy piped in. “We could rain arrows at them from above until the loop restarts. We could call it:” From his position on the ground Wilbur could see him raise his hands towards the sky. “The Tower of Terror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a Disneyland Ride?” Eret asked, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see a Disneyland here, Eret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should build a Disneyland instead,” Tubbo mused. Wilbur snorted out loud at that. “I could use a few roller coasters in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then” Wilbur said, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Let’s say the game plan for this loop is to build the L’Manburg amusement park. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Tubbo said, sitting up. There was a grin on his face, and Wilbur thought it had been a little too long since he’d acted his age, actually doing things normal teenage boys did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I still want to shoot flaming arrows down at them,” Tommy announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archery minigame,” said Eret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna build the roller coaster!” Tubbo said. “I’ll make a tall, fast one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concessions are mine,” Fundy put in. He sat up, looking at Wilbur with an amused look. “What about you, our dear leader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. Probably some dumb kiddie ride and make Dream pay to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy snorted into his hand. “Please. He’d probably do it for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then. Plan for this loop: ignore the war entirely. We’re making an amusement park.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s incredulous words basically summed up how the rest of the DreamTeam was currently feeling. When Sapnap had come back from his scouting mission reporting what was going on in L’Manberg, he’d hardly believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a roller coaster now where L’Manberg used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Dream was just impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was less impressed when Tommy started shooting surprisingly accurate flaming arrows at him, cackling all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1.2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cackling</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Dream’s incredulous voice, nearly doubling over in laughter. Next to him, Wilbur was standing on top of L’Manberg’s walls, looking a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> triumphant for his own good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!” The president shouted in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret sighed, smiling to himself as Tubbo’s cannon was set off again, shooting a glob of cake at the players on the other side of the battlefield. It nearly missed Sapnap, with Dream, a good chunk of hair covered in vanilla icing, pulling him out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOOD WAR!” Tommy shouted with a grin, catapulting apples from Eret’s other side. Fundy was seating at the young teen’s feet, content to watch the show and pass on apples from their storage below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, when you know exactly how your enemy is going to act, it gets surprisingly easy to mess with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret has to give credit to the creativity of his friends. Without them looping with him, things probably would have either been very boring or very sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cannon went off again, catching George in the head and knocking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny how easy it was to win against the DreamTeam once you got bored enough to turn to more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconventional </span>
  </em>
  <span>methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole “no consequences because time is going to restart anyways” thing kinda made the whole war a lot more fun than it was the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was nailed in the head by an apple, Tommy cheering like he’d just won the lottery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret smiled. Who needed to betray L’Manberg when being on their side was so much fun?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1.3 (Credit to GlassHour on Discord for this one)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting was not going how Dream had expected it to go. That much was painfully obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watched as he began to flush, visible even with the mask covering the upper half of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you have a storage siege planned,” Wilbur shrugged nonchalantly. Tommy sniggered into his hand. Eret pinched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- how did-” Dream blinked, looking between the three. Behind him, George was turning a certain shade of white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know Sapnap is about to burn down Tubbo’s house,” Wilbur added with a shrug. “We have people there, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, trying to get a traitor from our side is a good idea, but it won’t work.” Eret flipped him off in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just stood there for a moment, utterly dumbfounded. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think that’s enough to get him off our backs for the loop?” Wilbur asked, turning to Eret. The brunette shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you broke him, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy started full-on losing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what loop?!” George exclaimed. “You all are crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Wilbur shrugged. “Close enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why. why is this so popular.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2.1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were very few things that could surprise Wilbur Soot anymore. Reliving the same few months of your life over and over tended to do that to a person. He had fun, he caused chaos, but very few things surprised him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, he was very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loop had just restarted, as per usual. The group was standing just inside L’Manburg, Dream just having declared war on them, as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an orange-and-white-skinned alien in a tight-fitting combat suit standing next to him, which was very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy screamed. Eret whipped out his sword. Tommy flinched backwards. Wilbur realized Tubbo wasn’t there. The alien lady (well, not a lady, if he had to guess she was maybe Tommy’s age. Did aliens age at the same rate as humans?) had taken his place. Usually Tubbo was at his right side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orange girl blinked, then put her hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she announced. “I’ve never had a Loop like this before. I’m assuming you are all Awake, too? Is this your universe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Eret blinked. “What’s ‘Awake?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Tubbo?” Wilbur asked, looking around him. Their companion was nowhere in sight. Tommy’s eyes widened, and he whipped his head around, coming up just as empty as Wilbur’s search had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let me get this straight,” the girl said, taking a breath. “Are you all time looping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know that?!” Tommy demanded. The girl held up a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a sec, I haven’t really explained this before without my Master around,” she hummed. “Which one of you is the oldest Looper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the oldest,” Wilbur replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think she means which one of us started repeating time first,” Fundy cut in. “I think? We all started at the same time, Miss; I didn’t know we could loop separately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” the girl said, realization dawning on her features. “I didn’t know so many people could start at the same time. How many loops have you gone through, now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A dozen? Maybe?” Wilbur mused. “I should keep a better track.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, you guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>babies</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The girl exclaimed. “No wonder you all are so confused; you’ve just started!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this is all fine and dandy,” Tommy cut in. “But we’re forgetting something. Where is Tubbo?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s fine,” the girl shrugged. “Probably in my universe right now, having the time of his life. He’ll be back next loop. Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry; he’s with Masters Skywalker and Kenobi right now, and they’re some of the best loopers I know. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Here, let me explain. We have a few hours, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur did not know why he was so surprised. He really didn’t. He took a deep breath, leaning back in his seat, their visitor and the remaining members of L’Manberg sitting around the meeting table in the van. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he began. “Your name is Ahsoka Tano, an alien from a universe called Star Wars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every universe, or at least a good portion of them, are stuck in time loops like ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is because the supercomputer controlling the multiverse is broken and we don’t know if it’ll ever be fixed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes these universes ‘cross over,’ causing loopers to switch places, like you and Tubbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really breaks up the monotony of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re unusual because usually only one person loops at first, and others later join them. We all started looping at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Either one of you guys are the Anchor for the universe or all of you are. I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy’s head hit the table. Wilbur wanted to groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re saying this place is at war?” Ahsoka changed the subject, cracking her knuckles. “I have some experience with that. Let’s see what this ‘DreamTeam’ is all about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2.2</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue blade lit up with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo’s eyes went wide as he examined the lightsaber in his hand, holding it out in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting you take him as your Padawan this loop,” Obi-Wan huffed. “I know that look in your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin put a hand over his heart, faux-offended. “Master, you wound me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Ahsoka are bad enough. I’ll watch him for the loop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo started swinging the lightsaber around, accidentally cutting a deep gash in the durasteel floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> loop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.” Anakin was grinning. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>teaching this kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go fight some droids now?” Tubbo asked, looking over at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2.3 (Credit to Izeishere for Concept)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur huffed amusedly. That was practically becoming the kids’ catchphrase, and definitely one to precede chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tommy who had said it this time, though Tubbo seemed to be sharing the same sentiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna roleplay Hamilton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had Wilbur raising an eyebrow. “I thought we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> roleplaying Hamilton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve never been a Peggy before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You have a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you guys going </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> about?!” Sapnap exclaimed, currently hanging from his ankles where he’d been trying to light Tubbo’s house on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur ignored him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Tommy, you can be Peggy next loop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I be Eliza?!” Tubbo put in eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be Angelica. Eret has to be Burr, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, what about Fundy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to think on that one,” Tubbo conceded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sap!” Tommy called. “Who do you think Fundy should be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll play along with you!” Came the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged, turning back to the group. “Dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2.4 </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These last few loops have been full of surprises, haven’t they?” Eret declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur shrugged, watching as Tubbo and Tommy started hyping each other up to see who would jump off the edge of the L’Manberg wall first. Fundy was watching them, ready to catch one if they actually tried to jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in the loop was normal, save for the fact that everyone had wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the baseline for this loop had changed from the regular one they were used to. Just as that one time a few loops ago they’d spent with Ahsoka replacing Tubbo, this time they all had wings and none of the non-Loopers were batting an eye about it. In their minds they’d probably always had them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the Loopers, it was a welcome novelty. Wilbur’s wings were a tawny brown, folded against his back. Eret’s were an indigo-purple that faded to black near the tips. Fundy’s were pitch black, save for a bright red spot on the top. Tommy’s was more like a hawk, with gray white secondaries and golden-brown primaries. Tubbo had dark, spotted brown wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna do it!” Tommy shouted. Before he could leap off the wall, Fundy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back from the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just because they had wings did not mean they knew how to fly. Tommy and Tubbo did not seem to be considering that fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Tommy complained, fighting against Fundy’s grip and accidentally whapping him in the head with a wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t end your loop prematurely!” Fundy snapped back, spitting a feather out of his mouth. Oh, yes. Death tended to do that for a looper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret elbowed Wilbur, winking at him. He rolled his shoulders, stretching his wings, and the launched into a sprint, launching himself off the wall. His indigo-black wings flapped once, twice, then caught the wind, and he soared up into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s mouth dropped open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Tommy was protesting. “That’s not fair! Let me go, Fundy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he learn to do that?” Tubbo asked. He stretched his wings and tried to mimic the way Eret had flapped his wings, misjudged the limbs’ length and hit it painfully against the stone. “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur just watched Eret soar against the sky, almsot mesmerized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to have to ask him how to fly like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2.1 The best thing about the Time Loop AU is that I can add the most nonsensical crossovers and have it make sense. Also, lore in a crack fic? This is Pixelfun20, don't be surprised.<br/>Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are looping the Clone Wars era.<br/>2.2 Tubbo spent the loop as Obi-Wan's padawan, though Anakin kept on kidnapping him for 'training.'<br/>2.3 I love the writing discord server. I saw this and had to add it.<br/>2.4 Wings!AU. Might add more to this loop later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Rolls in a month late with Starbucks*<br/>Hey guys. Remember when the biggest conflict on the server was the L'Manberg war?<br/>Remember when things were simple?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3.1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Tommy screamed. His face was red and he was running his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy looked genuinely offended, throwing out his hands. “What? Why me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You jinxed it! Right at the end of the loop, you went—” Tommy put his hands on his hips and started a very… </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor</span>
  </em>
  <span> imitation of the fox hybrid. “‘Oh, durr, my name is Fundy and these last few loops have been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> I bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to happen in the next one.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a joke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>BABY</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fundy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes flickered between his two teammates, feeling more than a little flustered. Wilbur just giggled from his place in the teenager’s arms, reaching up and grabbing at Tubbo’s nose with chubby hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old do you think he is?” Eret asked, leaning over Tubbo’s shoulder to get a better look at the toddler and ignoring the fight that was rapidly forming in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I dunno,” Tubbo said helplessly. Wilbur squirmed a bit in his arms, trying with a vengeance to grab at Tubbo’s nose, forcing him to jerk his head back and just out of reach. “I mean, he’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>-baby, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret hummed, reaching out and rubbing at Wilbur’s hair; it was a soft, fluffy brown that was just starting to curl. Wilbur gurgled, swatting his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year?” The now-eldest of the group guessed. “Maybe a little more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged as Fundy and Tommy continued to yell at each other. “Don’t babies, like, develop really fast around that age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he even walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo blinking, realizing something. “Where are the walls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret blinked, following his line of sight. Sure enough, while some of L’Manberg’s familiar buildings were there, the looming blackstone walls were mysteriously absent. Not only that, but the server seemed more… coherent. Pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes sense,” he said, tapping at his chin as Wilbur started to squirm in Tubbo’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret bopped Wilbur on the nose, making him squeal in laughter. “Well, a baby isn’t about to start a revolutionary movement and later lead a war, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> make sense. I guess L’Manberg doesn’t exist, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would wager not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re still under Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder how Tommy will take to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo laughed at the comment, looking over to his best friend, which had just engaged in a wrestling match against Fundy. In his arms, Wilbur began to whine, wriggling in his arms even more. Unsure of what exactly to do, Tubbo set him down on the wooden path they were standing on. The baby plopped down on his butt, then looked up at him with a pair of big, brown doe eyes, almost as if confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eret said quietly. “I’m never letting him hear the end of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tubbo agreed as Wilbur shakily crawled up to his feet. He stood up straight for a moment, then lost his balance and fell over. “Also, I don’t think he can walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m never letting this go. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> using the ‘I changed your diapers’ in our next fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know how to change a diaper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret shot him a look. “How hard can it be?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BADBOYHALO PLEASE HELP US HE WON’T STOP SCREAMING.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad blinked. Then blinked again. Tubbo sent him a particularly pleading look, hoping beyond hope that he would believe them and help out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was currently in the elder man’s arms, wailing his head off. Big fat tears had made streaks down his face, and his fists were bunched up and lightly banging on Bad’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me get this straight,” Bad sighed, looking at them flatly. “You all are stuck in a repeating time loop. Sometimes those time loops vary. Usually Wilbur is… an adult?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Fundy sighed, raising his voice over the cries and putting his head in his hands. He was sporting a few more Tommy-given bruises. “Look, this is like, the first time we’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> outright about it to nonloopers like you, but the only children we have experience with is Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m like, 21!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re 16?” Bad questioned, lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time looping, remember?” Tommy said with a shrug. “We’ve been looping for around five years now. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> 16.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are mentally 16,” Fundy reminded him, getting a hit on the head in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve kept track of the time?” Eret asked. Tommy shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing better to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh,” Bad stood up, starting to bounce Wilbur around. “How old is Wilbur, typically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically or mentally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both?” Wilbur’s cries were starting to subside, his wails turning into little whimpers and he curled into Bad’s chest. Tubbo resisted cooing at how cute it was, mostly just relieved that he had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“24 physically, actually 29,” Eret answered, leaning back in his seat with a tired sigh. “Thank you, Bad. You’re a lifesaver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No problem,” Bad said. “Dunno how Skeppy’s going to react to this, though. Usually Fundy takes care of Wil—” Tommy covered a laugh by clapping a hand over his mouth. Fundy elbowed him sharply. “But considering you don’t remember that… to be frank I don’t trust you all with him.” He pulled his attention down to Will and ignored Tommy’s protests, bopping Wilbur on the nose. “Yeah, were the weird time travellers being mean to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tubbo protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You have no right to say anything. I think I’m taking this situation rather well, believe it or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Eret conceded. “Remember that one loop Sapnap found out about us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time looper in the room winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know?” Bad asked, bouncing Wilbur up a few times, which got a few giggles out of the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Everyone replied in unison. Bad shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right, coming from you,” he sighed. “Now tell me, how long do these time loops last?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3.2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Tubbo said, clucking his tongue as the loop restarted. “Are we going to talk about the last loop or is it a no-mention loop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret snickered into his hand. “I told you, I’m never letting that go. Best three months of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> three months of mine,” Tommy put in. “Diapers… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, now his usual 24 years of age, looked between the four of them, confused. “What are you all going on about?” He asked. “The last loop was a regular one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo paused at that, sharing a look with Tommy, whose expression was turning from disgusted to devious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think you were Awake in the last loop,” Eret explained. “Remember what Ahsoka said? Sometimes we don’t all loop at once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Wilbur said, fully aware of the look that Tommy was getting. “...What did you guys do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t do anything!” Tommy protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off it. You’re always up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a baby,” Fundy blurted. Wilbur froze, then turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed your diapers,” Eret added, very helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3.3 (Credit to Questionable Child)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Look at how he’s holding that axe. He’s totally sus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still way too caught up in that Among Us loop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked, instantly on guard as the two familiar voices reached his ears. He paused for a moment, quietly pulling out his axe as he identified the voices as Tubbo and Fundy. They’d caught him at a bad moment; he’d left his netherite armor at home and only had his axe on his as a weapon. He was confident he could get out of this alive—ths was Tubbo and Fundy he was talking about—but what in the world were they talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can hear you, right?” He said, glancing around the forest to try and find the two L’Manbergians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the bushes next to the path he’d been walking to rustled. Dream looked closer, and a golden helmet popped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DREAMON!!” Fundy screamed the top of his lungs, waving around a diamond hoe. Before Dream could even begin to fathom what in the world the fox hybrid was doing, Tubbo, also covered in golden armor, appeared beside him, throwing a good dozen eggs at him, covering him in yolk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Dream exclaimed, charging towards them with his axe raised. What the hell? This was his favorite sweatshirt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy and Tubbo darted out from the bush, sprinting past Dream and into the woods. Were they frantically hoeing the ground behind them? Why?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET BACK, DREAMON!” Tubbo shouted over his shoulder, flinging a few more eggs at him. Dream growled and sped up, giggles escaping them as they somehow sped up as well, disappearing into the foliage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lost them. Dream sighed, looking down at his sweatshirt, and sighed. It was totally ruined. He was going to make L’Manberg </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>3.1 Mandatory De-Aging fic. The gang ended up spending the loop with Bad and Skeppy and being thoroughly awed by how cute Wilbur is. Might revisit this.<br/>3.2 Wilbur spent the rest of the loop thoroughly embarrassed. He didn't leave his room for a week.<br/>3.3 Fundy and Tubbo haunted Dream for the rest of the loop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Rolls in three and a half months late with an even bigger Starbucks*<br/>Hey guys, remember when the biggest conflict on the server was Wilbur and Tommy's exile?</p><p>Anyways I wrote this in three hours and downloaded the entire script of Hamilton for this please comment so I don't regret it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4.1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is completely ridiculous,” Eret announced, putting his hands on his hips and looking up at the others in the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur loudly voiced his assent as Tommy devolved into a fit of raging laughter, nearly doubled over as he struggled to stay upright. Tubbo just looked a little nervous and embarrassed, eyes flickering between everyone in the group as he tried to take in what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret, who previous to this had been the second-tallest person in L’Manburg, was now the shortest, at a “measly” 5’9. Wilbur was 5’11. Fundy stood at his usual 6’3, while Tommy and Tubbo were 6’3 and 5’10, respectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it---</span>
  <em>
    <span>hA--</span>
  </em>
  <span>you child!” Tommy forced out between laughs, struggling to compose himself as a 16-year-old Wilbur Soot stuck his tongue out at the now elder man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is weird,” Tubbo announced to the group as Wilbur spluttered. “Does this make me the oldest now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Eret said at the same time Fundy said “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newly-transformed teenager whipped around to glare at the only person who hadn’t been aged up or down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s not older!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, looks to me like he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Wilbur demanded, reaching up to hit Tommy upside the head. This only made the man laugh even harder and try to noogie his brother. Wilbur elbowed him in the gut, and the interaction swiftly devolved into a wrestling match between the two, both of them screaming obscenities at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least one of us isn’t a baby this time,” Tubbo said with a shrug, sidestepping Wilbur and Tommy’s fight. “I can deal with an age swap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t make any sense,” Fundy whined. “Is Wilbur still my dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just upset that you got left out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to know because having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> year old dad is impossible! He’s younger than me now! Does this loop defy logic?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo rolled his eyes, dismissing him with a wave of the hand. “Eh. This’ll only last three months anyways.” In the background, Tommy let out a triumphant shout as he pinned Wilbur. “In all likelihood it’s probably swapped! Was with the baby loop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4.2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kidding me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy groaned as he spawned back to life, slumping back into the seat of the dropship, Tommy cackling as Eret and Wilbur spawned in a moment later, next to each other on the opposite side of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” He said again, wagging his finger at the teenager. “You cornered me in electrical! How was I supposed to counter that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy replied, calming down. “Ah, that was great. Glad to see I won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were lucky, child,” Wilbur huffed, standing up as Tubbo spawned in next to him. “I distinctly remember you getting ejected in round one the first time you got your turn as imposter.” He reached the main controls and started fiddling with them, starting up their next game. “Where do you guys want to play this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Skeld!” Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Polus!” Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mira HQ!” Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Eret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Polus it is,” Wilbur decided, punching in the code. The ship visibly shifted, a thirty second countdown to the beginning of the game starting up above the main doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you always side with Tubbo!” Fundy whined, crossing his arms as Wilbur high-fived the teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo,” Wilbur ruffled the kid’s hair. “Causes half the trouble you guys do, and when he does he has a lightsaber to make it look cooler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” Tommy protestedy, hopping out of his seat. “‘S not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault the rest of us haven’t had a crossover loop yet!” He glanced around. “Besides this one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but you get my point!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightsaber.” Wilbur pointed at Tubbo. “No lightsaber.” He pointed at Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me when you’re cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wil</span>
  <em>
    <span>bur</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as it looked like Tommy was about to get violent, the counter dinged </span>
  <em>
    <span>zero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the main doors sliding apart in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of cold air as they were exposed to the alien planet. Wilbur laughed, leading the way as he stepped out of the ship, his communicator dinging with his assignment, crewmate or imposter, for the game. Fundy and Tubbo followed in after him, Fundy checking his alignment (crewmate), before pulling up the tasks he was due to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man,” Eret said, boots crunching in the snow behind him. “Guys, I’m the imposter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eret</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Everyone groaned in near unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have we told you that alignment is supposed to be secret?” Fundy groaned, running a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like being the imposter! It feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo-hoo! ‘My name is Eret and I betrayed L’Manburg 20 alternate universes ago and now I can’t play a game with them anymore!’” Tommy imitated the elder man, putting his hands on his hips. “Come on, man, let us play the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable; I just like doing tasks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like us having any fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed, turning around to face them. “Eret, this is a vacation loop. The point is having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t want to be the imposter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4.3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loops started up normally, and Tubbo was instantly suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a good few loops since they’d had a rerun of the L’Manburg war without </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> changing. It was a nice idea, to have a regular loop they could construct however they wanted, but it also put him on edge, because there would be a plot twist hiding in the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did I miss?” Said Eret, who then blinked in surprise and looked down at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Wilbur groaned, putting a hand to his face. “Don’t act surprised--” he cut himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand?” Tubbo tried saying ‘I don’t understand,’ but his mouth couldn’t seem to comply with him, the words bouncing around in his mouth until only the latter word came out. He furrowed his brows and tried for ‘Why is this happening’: “Can I be real a second?” Okay, that wasn’t similar at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face,” Fundy snorted. At this point he was seeming to expect the change in words, and finding great amusement in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be,” Wilbur huffed, just as understanding flashed across Tommy’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to Hamilton!” He exclaimed, looking the happiest he’d been since the loop Dream had gotten tarred and feathered in. Tubbo blinked, trying to figure out what he was saying as Wilbur’s expression lit up in a similar way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they say?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton!” Tommy shouted back in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I be real a second?” Eret groaned as Wilbur and Tommy high-fived each other. “God help and forgive me… ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton quotes. They were in a loop where everyone was speaking in </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking Hamilton quotes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being honest,” he said, the words slipping out like forgein objects. “What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyyyy!” Tommy cheered, slinging an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders. “Let’s have another round!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had to admit, Wilbur really did have great composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heed not the rabble that scream revolution!” Dream shouted, pointing a netherite axe at them. “They’re playing a dangerous game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have another round tonight!” Wilbur chanted back at him, completely unarmed. Tubbo snorted, just barely holding back the snort of laughter that threatened to burst past his lips. Wilbur elbowed him, sending him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d have you all unravel at the sound of screams but the revolution is comin’,” he said, turning to Wilbur. Dream scowled even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll always be adored by the things you create. But upstate, people think you’re crooked,” George put in from his spot at Dream’s side. What were they even doing here? Usually at this point in the loop, Wilbur was getting ready for his first attempt at surrender, but with all the Hamilton quotes Tubbo’s head was starting to spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote my way out of hell. I wrote my way to revolution,” Wilbur replied, easily keeping up the serious persona. “Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, but strangely, your mange is the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We negotiate the terms of surrender?” Dream asked, sweeping his axe down to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder,” Wilbur sighed, raising his hand and making a circular motion with it above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m runnin’ with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin’ it!” Came a scream from above. The Dream Team looked up in surprise to see Fundy, Eret, and Tommy coming in on three flying striders. Tubbo finally broke at the astonished looks on their faces, seeing the glitch that the L’Manburgians had discovered three loops ago. Tommy continued to shout: “See, that’s what happens when you up against the ruffians. We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flaming arrow rained from the sky, and soon enough Dream and his friends were off, Sapnap shouting “We’ll snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat!” In a distinctly french accent as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo finally recovered enough to watch his friends roar in laughter, happy that their new way of defeating the Dream SMP was a success. Wilbur just sighed, putting his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have invented a new kind of stupid,” he said, presumably to the universe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4.1 - Tommy didn't stop calling Wilbur a child for the next two weeks.<br/>4.2 - The Among Us Loop mentioned in 3.3<br/>4.3 - Wilbur and Tommy sang through the entirety of the play at least 4 times. Fundy had a lot of fun with the striders. Sapnap spoke almost exclusively in Lafayette quotes, and thus had a French accent the entire time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ha what am I doing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>